bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Boulderon
Boulderon is a Bakugan and is the Guardian Bakugan of Paige in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His BakuNano is Slingpike and his Mechtogan is Vexfist. His Battle Suit is Blasterate. Information Description Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in A Royale Pain to help fight against Taylean's Mechtogan, Silent Strike, along with Rafe, Paige, and Wolfurio. He appears again in Mind Search, battling in the Capture the Flag battle with Wolfurio and Trister. In Triple Threat, he and Wolfurio defeated unknown brawlers who were using Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Under Siege, he used Slingpike for the first time and defeated many Chaos Bakugan, with Taylean, Trister, Wolfurio, and Infinity Helios. In Unlocking the Gate, Dan and Drago gave Boulderon and the others a piece of their power which enable them to call their Mechtogan. In True Colors, he battled alongside Wolfurio and summoned his Mechtogan Vexfist to fight against the Chaos Bakugan, Rockfist, and Deezall. By combining his attack and Vexfist's, he defeated Rockfist and won. In The Final Takedown, he uses a Subterra Blasterate to fight the Razen Titan clones. ; Ability Cards * Magnetic Shield: * Bolt Motion: * Portal Magnet: * Burst Quench: * Hyper Sway: Game It appears to be a BakuTactix, due to its G-wheel. The Aquos version has 950/900/1200 Gs and the Haos version has 700/850/900/750 Gs. The Subterra version has 1250 Gs. Trivia * It bears a resemblance to Foxbat, Wilda, Vandarus, Primo Vulcan, and Contestir. * It's Real Mode bares a resemblance to Gember and Mo-shogun from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. * It's ball form resembles Warius, especially his arms. * It's Bakugan form also somewhat resembles two other things - Tony Stark's Hulkbuster Armor from Iron Man and The Hammer from Sym-Bionic Titan. * The name Boulderon is possibly a pun on boulder, due to the fact that he is a Subterra Bakugan and that he relies on defense. * Boulderon shares some traits with Plitheon and Strikeflier since he mentioned that one of his abilities was "his favorite". This is obvious when he used Portal Magnet as he said "I really love this one." ** Interestingly, all Bakugan that have mentioned to have favored at least one of their abilities were all Gundalian Bakugan. * Boulderon's abilities seem to be physics based in terms of magnets and motion. * He's more on defense than offense, which is ironic since he's a Gundalian Bakugan, since they are usually offensive type Bakugan. * His Magnetic Shield can be used to stop the opponent and to protect himself. * Boulderon was thought to belong to Rafe, the at first but this was proven wrong when Rafe used Haos Wolfurio and when Paige used Boulderon. * Boulderon shares his Battle Suit with Taylean except in different Attributes. * Although Boulderon has been found packaged in scattered locations in the United States, it is currently unknown when/if it will be officially released. * Like Horridian, Boulderon having 1000 Gs or higher gives evidence of him being released in the new BakuTrinity packs. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Bakutactix Category:Special Treatment Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters